Accurate measurement of fluid properties especially phase behavior is essential in a variety of fields, for example, in the oil and gas industries. In these industries, naturally occurring hydrocarbon fluids can include a wide range of phases, such as dry natural gas, wet gas, condensate, light oil, black oil, heavy oil, and heavy viscous tar. The physical properties of these various hydrocarbon fluids, such as density, viscosity, and compressibility can vary considerably. In addition, the separation of each of the hydrocarbon fluid compositions into distinctly separate gas, liquid and solid phases, each with its own physical properties, can occur at certain contours of pressure and temperature within the formation. This is referred to generally as the “phase behavior” of the hydrocarbon.
The economic value of a hydrocarbon reserve, the method of production, the efficiency of recovery, the design of production hardware systems, etc., all depend upon the physical properties and phase behavior of the reservoir hydrocarbon fluid. Hence, it is important that the fluid properties and phase behavior of the hydrocarbon be determined accurately following the discovery of the hydrocarbon reservoir, so that a decision of whether it is economically viable to develop the reservoir can be made; and if viable, an appropriate design and plan for the development of the reservoir can be adopted.